¡Operación San Valentín!
by PixieSweets
Summary: San Valentin es una fecha donde o la pasas con quien amas, o la pasas encerrado en tu cuarto con su waifu mientras lloras por estar mas solo que Kuroha. ¿Qué pasa cuando las chicas deciden celebrar San Valentín por culpa de Ayano? ¿Qué pasa si los chicos creen que están saliendo con alguien por esto? Vamos a probar una vez mas porque con el Dan nada puede terminar bien.
1. Girls

_Disclaimer: Kagerou Project/Mekaku City actors no me pertenece, lamentablemente UwU_

**_._**

**_Ships: SetoMary, KanoKido, Shinaya, HiyoHibiMomo, HaruTaka. _**

**_Original publicado el: 24/9/14_**

**_Reescrito el: 31/12/15_**

**_-Esta Rated T por uso de insultos c:-_**

**_._**

**-.N/A Al final del capitulo 2.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

San Valentín, fecha del color rosa, los chocolates y los dulces. Para pasarla solo, con amigos, con tu novio, o recordándote que estás en la friendzone mientras usas tu computador más cercano para ver películas tristes y llorar. Las calles se llenaban de tres colores: Rojo. Rosa y blanco, agregando ocasionalmente detalles de café y negro. Muchos aprovechan esta fecha para pasar el tiempo con sus seres queridos, como una Navidad mucho más temprano en el año. Sin los regalos, a menos de que salgas con alguien, lamentablemente.

Peero, ¡Aún no es Navidad, ni San Valentín! Falta poco para la fecha de los enamorados, y en la base del dan también querían celebrarlo, aunque el "querían" solo aplicaba a Ayano, Quien sonreía y saltaba alrededor de la base con su alegría carasteristica.

—¡Vamos Tsubomi, Takane!—Las mencionadas se veían un poco molestas, después de todo la fundadora les había estado hablando de lo mismo todo el maldito día—¡Solo por este San Valentín!

—Ayano, me rehuso a hacer cualquier cosa que incluya esa maldita fiesta comercial.—Takane dijo mientras apretaba furiosamente los botones de su PsP. Era sorprendente que no estuviera gritando, al parecer ir ganando en el juego le daba la calma necesaria para no ir y echar a Ayano de la base.

—¡Pero Takane!, ¡Es tu momento de brillar confesándole tu amor a Haruka!—Ayano sonrió y río un poco sin pensar, causando un alto sonrojo de parte de la de coletas negras, y además haciendo que está tirara su juego, mirara a Ayano con una cara de odio que haría a todos gritar ¡es más de 9.000!, y luego se giró evitando matarla. Solo porque Ayano era una de esas pocas personas que podían soportarla. Takane estaba decidida a buscarse nuevos amigos y luego matar a Ayano \\\Ya saben, ¡Operación Matar a Ayano!...¿No? ah :^(/

—Si no fueras mi amiga, estarías ardiendo en el infierno.

Ayano se alejó lenta, lentamente de Takane con ese comentario, caminó lentamente a la salida, y cerró no tan lentamente la puerta de la base.

Ahí fue cuando Kano entró a la sala donde estaba Takane arrastrando a todos los chicos de la base. Kido, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro que le había regalado Mary —Y que además era un romance, pero claro, Kido no diría eso.— arqueo una ceja a esto.

—¡Vamos a salir, volveremos más tarde!~—Anunció el rubio, pasando el umbral de la puerta con los otros siguiéndolo resignados. Los únicos que parecían soportar ir con el rubio eran Seto y Haruka, y eso que solo lo podían soportar.

Salieron corriendo y 30 minutos más tarde entro Ayano de nuevo, aunque no estaba sola. Ahora llevaba a Mary y a Momo consigo, ambas, a diferencia de los chicos, no parecían estar siendo arrastradas. La maestría de arrastrar gente era algo que Kano aún no había dominado a diferencia de su hermana mayor. Ayano sonrió con malicia. Si nadie se atrevía a hacer el primer paso, ¡Entonces ella lo haría por ellos!.

En el momento en el que definitivamente todas las chicas del Dan (Menos Hiyori, que decidió salir un rato con su familia. ¡Era verano!) estaban en la sala de estar de la base, Ayano habló.

—Se preguntarán porque las reuní a todas aquí...-

—No—Respondió Takane aún enojada con Ayano.

—Puees...¡Porque quiero que hagamos algo especial para san Valentín! Como por ejemplo, decorar, o hacer chocolate...¡Ese tipo de cosas!—Ayano parecía muy emocionada por la idea, tanto que era contagiosa.

—¡Yo me apunto!—Gritó Momo levantando el brazo derecho con una gran sonrisa.

—Pu...pues supongo que yo también. No sé qué es realmente esta festividad pero recuerdo que las calles solían verse muy bonitas alrededor de esta fecha.—Mary sonrió levemente girando un poco su cabeza hacia el lado.

—¡Dos de cuatro!—Ayano sonrió, solo le faltaban las dos tsunderes del grupo.—¿Y ustedes, Takane, Tsubomi?

—No.—

—Eh...no se...—La líder miró hacia los lados buscando una salida o por lo menos un poco de apoyo, cosa que no encontró.

—¡Vamos danchou! es el momento de declarársele a Kano, fecha perfecta, momento perfecto, ¡todo perfecto!—La idol sonrió, uniéndose al horrible plan de Ayano que terminaría por arruinar la paz en la base.

La líder respondió con unos murmullos de "No me gusta el idiota ese" y "Definitivamente tener una relación con él no funcionaria".

—¡Usare mis poderes de hermana mayor para tomar eso como un 'Sí"!—La de la bufanda roja sonrió y guiño un ojo con una posición de Victoria, a lo que la tsundere menor no respondió—¿Y tú, Takane, participarás?

—Uh. ¿No tengo opción, verdad? Ya forcejee lo suficiente y use todas las miradas asesinas que pude sin dar resultados positivos. Cuéntenme lamentablemente dentro.

—¡Yay! Solo queda preguntarle a Hiyori, pero esperare a la tarde para eso. ¡Es la hora de armar un horario!—Ayano fue corriendo a su cuarto, y volvió a la velocidad de la luz con crayones, marcadores, y todo tipo de lápices que quieras imaginar. Al mismo tiempo Momo fue a buscar una hoja de papel. ¡Harían esto el mejor san Valentín de la historia!

—Nos quedan aún 5 días, por lo que lo tomaremos lento al comienzo.—Ayano sonrió, dejando a Momo escribir mientras ella dictaba lo que escribirían en el papel.

—¡Día 1!: Compras. Necesitamos tener tooodo lo que podemos llegar a necesitar para hacer este el mejor chocolate de san Valentín del mundo. Ademas de moldes y cosas para decorar los envoltorios.

¡Día 2!: Preparar el chocolate. La parte más divertida del plan. Hay que esconderla de todos en la base~ ¡Si lo descubren la misión fallara!

¡Día 3!: Envoltorios y decorar los chocolates.

¡Día 4!: Revisar que todo está bien para san Valentín, ¡Es mañana!

¡Día 5!: San Valentín.—La fundadora oficial y miembro número 0 termino de enlistar todo mientras la idol terminaba de escribir.

—¡Ta-chaan!—La idol mostró unas notas muy mal escritas, con dibujos a los lados y cosas escritas como "Tengo hambre" o "Me gusta el pan".

—E...em...¿Momo? No creo poder entender que dice...—Mary trató de no hacerle daño a la idol con sus palabras, pero alguien tenía que decirlo.

—Bueno, yo lo entiendo.—Dijo Ayano con una sonrisa, para la sorpresa de todos.—Lo podemos reescribir después, ya todos sabemos por quién va cada quien. Pero no lo digamos para añadir un poco de emoción a esto, ¿Si?

—Yo no voy por–—Kido fue cortada por la voz de Momo diciendo "Si, claro".

Después de unos minutos de Kido negando todo, decidieron darle un nombre a la "Operación"

—Entonces...**¡Démosle comienzo a la operación San Valentín!**


	2. Boys

_Disclaimer: Kagerou Project/Mekaku City actors no me pertenece, lamentablemente UwU _

**_._**

**_Ships: SetoMary, KanoKido, Shinaya, HiyoHibiMomo, HaruTaka. _**

**_Original publicado el: 31/12/14_**

**_Reescrito el: 31/12/15 _**

**_(Wo-o-ah! todo un año~ ¿No? ¿Me odian? Ayh)_**

**_-Esta Rated T por uso de insultos c:-_**

**_._**

**-.N/A Al final del capitulo .-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Operación...¿San Valentín?—Takane dijo aguantándose la risa—Pero qué nombre más-

—¡Ya volvimos!—Se pudo escuchar a Seto gritar desde la entrada. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Había definitivamente volado para las que se encontraban haciendo el plan.

—¡Seto!—La pequeña medusa sonrió ampliamente, y corrió a recibirlo. No sin antes parar a escuchar a una alegre Ayano diciendo "¡No le digan a los demás!" Y arrastrando a todas las chicas con ella a su habitación para clarificar unos puntos rapidamente.

"¿No le digan a los demás?" Pensó Shintaro caminando hacia el living, "¿Que habrá querido decir con eso?"

Se tiró en el sillón de la base, sacando una lata de coca cola —¿De dónde la sacó?— y abriéndola sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Esta le explotó en la cara, haciendo que el Hiki-Neet saliera de sus pensamientos.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!—Corrió hacia el baño a buscar una toalla esperando que nadie notara como el sillón estaba completamente empapado. Kido solía ponerse de pésimo humor cuando pasaba.

No, a Shintaro no le importaba mucho eso.

Lo que le importaba era la comida que preparaba Kido, ¡La bendita comida de los dioses!

Ah, y tal vez Kido...tal vez.

Corrió y corrió, más de lo que jamás creyó correr en ese momento. Tiró de la toalla que estaba en el baño, se tropezó con ella, cayó. ¡Pero se volvió a parar! Siguió corriendo. Llegó al living tiro la toalla a donde estaba mojado. Fregó y fregó. ¡Kido estaba a punto de pasar por la puerta! El NEET pensó rápido con ese alto IQ que tiene. ¡Y tiro la toalla mojada sobre el —Ya seco— sillón! Mojándolo de nuevo.

La líder entró.

Vio a un nervioso Shintaro sentado sobre el sillón mojado.

Y pregunto con lógica.

—¿Shintaro...te hiciste en el sillón?—Kido arqueo una ceja cuando el siguió sonriendo nerviosamente.—Oh...eh...limpia eso. Y no lo vuelvas a hacer...eeh... adiós—Nunca volvería a ver a Shintaro igual. Nunca.

Kano, quien lo vio todo, se encontraba rodando en el suelo de risa, hasta que su celular vibró. Moviendo su brazo con el poco control que tenía —Pues seguía temblando de risa. posiblemente llorando— tomo el celular y lo desbloqueo con el mensaje, abriendo Whatsapp.

"Hm~ ¿Un nuevo grupo?" Revisó los participantes del chat. Seto, Haruka, Shintaro, Hibiya y el.

El nombre del chat era "El shota, el travesti, la rana, el NiNi y yo"; Cortesía de Haruka.

"¡Haruka! Ese nombre es muy crueeel~ :c" Kano protestó, poniendo todas las caritas y emojis tristes que pudo. Por el bien del lector no vamos a poner todo lo que pudo y lo dejaremos en el ":c".

"Te lo mereces por mal hermano del año, ándate a la chucha" Dijo...¿Seto? Aún enfadado por Kano por lo que había pasado cuando salieron. ¿Qué que había pasado? Pues...

Kano había sacado a todos de la base. Defendiéndose con que "Pasar san Valentín solos era muy penoso" y que "Shintaro, pasarlo con tu waifu 2D no vale como no estar solo" (Cabe destacar que Shintaro sudo por los ojos cuando le dijeron eso.)

En el momento de vuelta a la base todos menos Kano y Haruka querían hacer rituales satánicos para mandar a Kano al otro mundo. Y no, no nos referimos al cielo.

—Kano, tus ideas son una mierda-No, olvida eso, tú eres una mierda.—Hibiya soltó con todo el odio que pudo.

—Ow, ¡Y yo que les di la cita perfecta!

—Claro, porque poner a alguien hetero con un gay que usa malas líneas de película romántica para "Enamorarte" es súper perfecto. Tu cara también va a ser perfecta cuando la desfigure con ácido Kano.—Shintaro se puso los audífonos ignorando a todos por el resto del camino.

—Te lo mereces por pendejo Kano—Dijo Seto en un momento muy OOC—¿¡De tantas personas que habían tenias que elegir a alguien como 80 años?!

—Owww.—Kano fingió estar dañado, aunque estaba ahogando de la risa en el fondo.—¡Creí que era tu tipo!, después de todo te gusta Mary...

—¡Ahora sí que le pego en los ovarios!—Seto trato de lanzarse contra Kano con Haruka (Quien mantenía un poco de su fuerza sobrehumana)tratando de detenerlo.

"¿Acaso soy el único que quedó feliz con quien le tocó?" Se preguntó el futuro esposo de Takane (Aunque ella no lo sabía). A él le había tocado una chica bastante agradable, que había sido arrastrada al igual que el allí. Hablaron de problemas amorosos y prometieron quedar otro día intercambiando números. Bastante simple y como una cita de amigos más.

Siguieron peleando hasta llegar a la base, donde partieron por sus propios caminos después de escuchar el "¡No le digan a los demás!" De Ayano.

"¿Siguen peleados? Pq no arreglamos esto para poder pasar a temas más importantes como 'Mi futura esposa que aún no sabe que es mi futura esposa puede o no puede estar saliendo con alguien' TnT"—Haruka.

"Pero si Hiyo no estaba ahí (._.)"—Hibiya.

"Todos sabemos que te gusta mi hermana también, no me hagas contar esa una historia donde la seguiste por todo un día."—Shintaro.

"¡Esto es mejor que una novela!~ ¡Cuenta Shin! ^-^—Kano.

"Porque me lo pediste tu, no. ;)"—Shintaro

"Bienvenido al club de odiar a Kano Shintaro. Tenemos banderines, un fuerte de almohadas, poleras, gorritos y pósters "—Seto.

"¿Todo eso dedicado a odiarme? Eres muy malo ranita..."—Kano.

"¿Pueden no matarse? Nos juntamos en el parque a las 12AM, cambio."—Haruka.

Haruka ha abandonado el chat

"Haruka"—Seto

"Me has"—Shintaro

"Roto"—Kano

"El utero"—Hibiya

"Gracias por arruinar el momento épico chibiya :) :) :)"—Kano

"¿Alguien me trae una coca cola..? Se me acaba de acabar ;;"—Shintaro

"Nope"—Todos menos el Shin

";;"—Shintaro

Shintaro ha abandonado el chat.

Hibiya ha abandonado el chat porque se le fue la persona a la que podía molestar más fácilmente.

Kano ha abandonado el chat porque no se quería quedar con seto.

Seto ha abandonado el chat.

Y así, el grupo murió. Duró cómo 20 minutos la wea.

Comenzaron a salir de la base en la mitad de la noche con las mejores excusas que se les ocurrieron.

—¡Voy a comprar pan!—Kido había echo las compras ayer.

—¡Voy a sacar a pasear al perro!—No tienen perro.

—¡Voy a quemar la casa del vecino porque cambió la clave del Wi-Fi!—Ehh...esto es totalmente entendible. Eso sí que es una buena excusa.

Bueno, se entiende.

Así, todos los princesos de la base se reunieron, discutiendo planes súper-secretos.

A la mañana siguiente, los muertos de hambre se encontraron un papel diciendo:

"Vamos a ir a comprar, nos vemos en la tarde. Hay como para 3 platos de comida en el refrigerador. Sobrevivan con eso."—Kido.

**Y así, ambos planes se habían puesto en marcha.**

* * *

**Y después de 1 año entero sin actualizar, vengo con un remake de este fanfic ^-^...¿Que me quieren quemar y no deberia estar sonriendo? Ayh, yo igual los/Las amo ;;**

**Había intentado actualizar antes, ¡Lo juro! peero estaba de vacaciones en inicios del año pasado, y después de eso odié como había escrito el capitulo anterior. Así que, decidí dejar pasar el tiempo y reescribirlo cuando me llegara un poco de inspiración.**

**Eso fue como en noviembre, cuando estaba teniendo las infamas pruebas de fin de curso, y realmente quería ese diploma de sacar mas de 6.5.**

**Y por si alguien aun me quiere quemar, nope, no tuve diploma. saque 6.4. Tomen eso como mi castigo por no actualizar apenas pude xD.**

**Ahora si que si me emocione para escribir esto, ya comencé el capitulo 3 y intentare actualizar por lo menos semanalmente. Intentare...Si...¡Soy mala con fechas! ¡Si no actualizo para el 7 de enero tienen derecho a mandarme todo el hate anonimo que quieran! Tienen derecho a creerse pro por mandarle hate a una persona de Internet~~ ¿A que no es tentante? (?)**

**Si alguien sigue leyendo este fanfic despues de 1 año. Tomé su galleta shavots uwu (::) (::)-Si, eso es una galleta~ (?)**

**La critica justificada antes del 7 de Enero es bienvenida, si no actualizo le abro paso a quien sea que quiera hatear. Si, pueden hasta mandarme un review hablando de como odian a esa una tipa de su curso que se cree unica y diferente ah. Asi no escapare de actualizar -Putabida-**

**¡Feliz año nuevo, Navidad si prefieren!**

**-¡Sayo!-**


	3. Día 1

_Disclaimer: Kagerou Project/Mekaku City Actors no me pertenece, si me perteneciera todos mis ships serían canon, peeero nope._

**_._**

**_Ships: SetoMary, KanoKido, Shinaya, HiyoHibiMomo, HaruTaka. _**

**_Publicado el: 9/1/2016_**

**_-Esta Rated T por uso de insultos c:-_**

**_._**

****-.N/A Al final del capitulo .-****

****.****

****.****

****.****

* * *

—Y bueno Hermana, ¿Qué vamos a necesitar?—Preguntó Kido, mirando como Ayano prefería pasar el rato viendo los chocolates ya preparados que buscar las cosas para preparar el suyo.

—Ehh—Ayano sacó una libreta de su cartera y abrió una página que se encontraba marcada—Bueno...necesitamos cacao en polvo,

mantequilla pomada, azúcar y leche.

—Pues...¡Vamos!—Gritó Momo levantando un brazo, olvidando que ya no tenían sus poderes y que Kido no podría hacer nada por detener las miradas que se dirigían a ella.

—Eh...Momo...—Dijo Mary, mirando alrededor. La rubia había dejado de tener su serpiente, claro. Pero no había abandonado su trabajo de Idol, aún era una de las más populares del momento.

Y a juzgar por la horda de fans que se dirigían hacia ellos en ese momento, aquello no era algo que les favoreciera ahora.

—¡Gotta go fast!—Aveces Takane se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Ayano que jugara Sonic. Había quedado viciada y inevitablemente se había encontrado con ese meme del demonio. Ahora la mencionada se encontraba arrastrando a Kido, quien le tomaba la mano a Takane, y a Momo, quien le había tomado la mano a Mary.

Tenían un laaargo día de compras por delante.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los que se habían quedado en la base miraban a la muerte. Solo los más valientes y poderosos saldrían vencedores. Así es, la pelea del siglo se estaba llevando a cabo...

—¡Uno!—Gritó lo más alto que pudo Haruka. Estaba a punto de ganar uno de esos 3 platos de tallarines. Él sabía que podía hacerlo. En el fondo de su corazón podía sentir como Kuroha y Konoha le daban ánimos "¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Eres genial! ¡Pue-des-ha-cer-lo!", Haruka no le fallaría a sus más grandes fans, que técnicamente eran el pero a quien le importa eso.

Mientras tanto Shintaro, que ya había ganado, se sentaba junto al grupo mientras comía los deliciosos tallarines de dios lentamente, gozando la comida. Haciendo que los demás sintieran ganas de tirarlo a un río y luego quemar el río.

Kano tenía 4 cartas en mano, Seto 2 y Chibiya 7, por lo que se podía ver quienes se llevarían los 2 platos restantes.

—¡Demonios Haruka!—Gritó el ya frustrado Hibiya—Soy solo un pobre niño en crecimiento...dame el plato que te ganes...

—¡Nope!—Kano cambio color a Amarillo, le tocó a Haruka, robo un cambio de dirección amarillo, lo tiró, gritó uno y tiro su cambio de dirección verde, ganando así la partida y el segundo plato—¡Voy a buscar mi plato!

Los 3 jugadores restantes lloraron internamente...o bueno, todos menos el elegido por el tercer plato.

—Bien...—Al rubio se le oscurecio la mirada—Este es el final...

Las tres cartas que le quedaban eran un "1" azul, uno verde y un amarillo.

Los tiró juntos.

—¡Te-he!—Rió afeminadamente y corrió a la cocina dejando a una rana y a un chibi muertos de hambre en la mesa.

—Kano...eres de lo peor.—Dijo Seto tirando sus cartas restantes sobre la mesa y caminando en dirección a la cocina para prepararse un pan.¿Porqué no había hecho eso antes? Pues...nadie sabe.

* * *

—Y...¿Porqué estamos aquí?—Preguntó Hibiya antes de darle un mordisco a su sandwich.

El "Clan de jugar cartas uno" estaba caminando al supermercado donde Kido siempre iba. Claro que no era para iniciar su intento fallido de plan...no...como crees.

—Sh~ no quieres que nos escuchen ¿Verdad?—Kano los había arrastrado con su poca maestría afuera de la base apenas terminó su plato, haciendo que Hibiya, quien recién había terminado de preparar su sandwich y no se conformaba con solo tomar un pan y comérselo como Seto, tuviera que comer su sandwich con lechuga y tomate en el camino. Un microsegundo de silencio por el shota.

—Pero Kano, estamos bastante lejos de ellos.—Seto dijo intentando hacer que Shintaro respirara normalmente, tal parece que aún no se acostumbraba a salir...por lo menos estaba mejor que la primera vez que salió a la calle después de dos años.

—¡Pero tiene que haber un ambiente!—Replicó el ojos de gato, subiendo su capucha.

—Kano, estamos como a 3 cuadras de llegar al supermercado y la gente nos está mirando raro por escondernos cada 3 segundos detrás de cualquier cosa...

—¡Sh Chibiya! José le hace caso a sus mayores, sé inteligente, se cómo José.—Kano había estado mucho tiempo en Facebook. Rip Kano.

—Casados...en...matrimonio...—Shintaro había descubierto el lado oscuro de los fanfics un día antes y ahora en sus últimos momentos, recordaba el horror. Rip Shintaro.

Y así, los 3 que aún no habían muerto, caminaron bajo el horrible sol hacia el supermercado cargando a Shintaro. Kano podía cargarse solo, por fortuna.

—¿No se supone que pronosticaron lluvia para hoy?—Haruka miró hacia el cielo, sintiendo gotas de lluvia caer sobre su rostro—Porqué lo mencioné...

—¿No podemos simplemente...dejar la misión por hoy? Creo que fue un poco tonto salir hoy...lo siento Kano—Seto se giró y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la base.

—Yep, vamos de vuelta. No quiero que nos vean y piensen que somos un tipo de acosadores o algo.—Hibiya se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la base detrás de Seto.

—¡Alta traición! Haruka, amigo. ¿Tú te quedas conmigo ver-?—Haruka ya se había ido con Seto y Hibiya. Hablando animadamente de quién sabe qué cosa con el último.—Oh...bueno...ya...lo recordaré.

Igual el término yéndose con ellos.

* * *

Después de que corrieran por 30 minutos huyendo de la multitud y que se escondieran en los más oscuros rincones del supermercado, las chicas habían terminado de comprar todo lo que necesitaban y se encontraban caminando de vuelta a la base. Sí, con lluvia y todo.

—Y bueno Momo, ¿Te respondió Hiyori?—Habían mandado a la Idol a preguntarle si se apuntaba para el plan, sabiendo que si le preguntaba ella habían más probabilidades de que aceptara.-Y porque a Momo era la única a la que de seguro no le dejaría el visto-.

—¡Sí!—Le respondió a Kido—Hiyori aceptó ser parte del plan.

—¿Entre más personas sufriendo mejor no?—Takane comentó, intentando taparse de la lluvia.

—Awww...¡Solo estás siendo Tsundere por Haruka!—Ayano llevaba las bolsas de las compras en una mano mientras con la otra intentaba que no se mojaran las cosas que usarían.

—...¿Te has juntado mucho con Shintaro y Mary verdad? Hablar con otakus te hace mal Ayano.

—Pero Ene...Tú fuiste una "Ciber-Chica" por dos años, ¿no te hace eso una otaku o algo así también?

—Sh Mary, Sh.—Y con el orgullo de Takane dañado, las chicas corrieron a la base para no mojarse más.

**Primer día del plan, ¡Completado!**

* * *

**¿Dos días más tarde no es nada...?**

**Soy horrible siguiendo mis propias fechas, y ademas ahora que acabo de llegar a mi casa donde sí tengo internet decente...**

**Oooops**

**¡Pero aquí tienen su humor de mala calidad semanal -Posiblemente mensual porque su odiada amiga Puki no sabe entregar cosas a tiempo-!**

**Lleno de malos memes, es que mi vida es un mal meme #Ripmivida**

**Este ha sido el capítulo con menos reviews que he tenido peero no importa. Se entiende que me odien por no actualizar, y más gente leyó mi fic de lo que me esperaba según fanfiction :^) así que ¡Nice!**

**traeré capítulo lo más pronto que pueda, será más largo que esto seguro xD.**

**Sayo!**


	4. Día 2

_Disclaimer: Kagerou Project/Mekaku City Actors no me pertenece, si me perteneciera todos mis ships serían canon, peeero nope._

**_._**

**_Ships: SetoMary, KanoKido, Shinaya, HiyoHibiMomo, HaruTaka._**

**_Publicado el:5/2/2016_**

**_-Esta Rated T por uso de insultos c:-_**

**_._**

**-.N/A Al final del capitulo .-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Bieeeen, ¡Es hora de comenzar a preparar los chocolates!—Gritó Ayano sonriendo.

Todas las chicas se encontraban en la cocina colocándose sus delantales y preparando las cosas. Algunas más alegres que otras, algunas queriendo estar ahí más que otras...pero al final todas con el mismo objetivo: preparar un chocolate mínimamente decente.

—Eh...¿Ayano?...¿No crees que deberíamos primero revisar si los demás están en la base?—Inquirió Mary, sacando las cosas que habían comprado el día anterior del lugar donde los habían escondido.

—¿No habían dicho que saldrían a comprar algo en la mañana?—Comentó Momo recordando los hechos de antes de almuerzo; Actualmente eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, y los chicos aún no habían vuelto.

—Pero, ¿no creen que podrían llegar mientras vamos a la mitad? ¡Me rehuso a tener que soportarlos mientras hago esto que en si ya es algo estupido!—Takane se había quedado hasta las 4 de la mañana probando un juego que había salido el día anterior, y no se encontraba en los mejores ánimos para echar gente de la cocina.

—¿Porqué no sólo cerramos la puerta de la cocina con llave y ya? Les tiran comida afuera y ya está.—Hiyori había llegado hace 1 hora a la base, pero eso no la detenía a la hora de hacer a los demás sufrir.

—¡No pienso dejar a Haruka sin comida de nuevo!—Gritó Takane sorprendiendo a todas –Bueno, más o menos– — Digo...si...¡Me molestó mucho ayer! Si, eso.

—Si...claro—Kido no sonaba para nada convencida—Dejaré unas cosas para picar afuera también, entonces.

Sacó de una alacena algunas bolsas, todas de comida chatarra, y una bebida de 3 litros. Después junto con Mary salieron a dejarlas a la mesa de la sala de estar. Ayano también aprovechó para dejar una nota.

Luego de que volvieran a entrar, Hiyori golpeó la puerta y la cerró con llave. Todo con una sonrisa.

Kido suspiró. Tendría que revisar la puerta después.

Momo y Mary rieron nerviosamente.

—Y bueno...¿Empezamos?

* * *

—¡Hibiya, déjate de sonreír como imbécil y muévete!—Gritó un ya harto Shintaro. Empujado a Hibiya, quien se encontraba mirando el regalo que le había comprado a Hiyori.

—Hibiya, entendemos que te quieras armar un trio con Momo y Hiyori pero-

—¡No me quiero armar un trio con nadie Kano!

—Si, si, como digas.

—Pero...Hibiya...espero que sepas que no importa qué tan enfermo estés, no te vamos a juzgar-—Seto –Que lo había dicho sin ninguna mala intención– se ganó una patada del niño camión.—¡Eek!

Shintaro pestañeó.

Kano rió.

Hibiya gruñó.

Seto suspiró.

Haruka siguió comiendo su helado de chocolate.

Siguieron caminando hacia la base en silencio, pero cuando estaban a pasos de entrar escucharon algo que les llamó la atención.

—Eeh...¿Son esos gritos?—Haruka, quien había terminando su helado, fue el primero en pronunciar palabra.

Rápidamente Shintaro, quien tenía las llaves, abrió la puerta y corrió hacia dónde provenían los gritos: la cocina. Pero al intentar abrir la perilla se encontró con que la puerta estaba cerrada.

—¿¡Qué pasa Shintaro?!—Gritó Seto posicionándose junto al NEET.

—La...¡La puerta no abre!-—En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Shintaro fue aplastado entre la puerta y la pared.

—¡Kido trae una toalla rápido!—Escucharon a Takane gritar desde adentro.

—¡Ya voy!—Kido, quien había resultado ser quien golpeó a Shintaro por accidente, salió corriendo hacia el baño más cercano sin notar a los recién llegados quien se paraban perplejos afuera.

—¿Qué...pasó?—Kano, Hibiya y Haruka recién habían entrado, y miraban la escena con confusión adornando sus rostros.

En pocos segundos Kido volvió corriendo y entró a la cocina cargando algunos productos de limpieza; Ignorando de nuevo a los recién llegados.

—¡Pero...! ¿Y las toallas?

—No voy a usar toallas para limpiar el piso, Momo.

—Ooow.

En ese momento Kano decidió ir a ver qué pasaba. No se esperaba encontrar a Momo, a Mary y a Ayano cubiertas de Harina con un saco de esta en el suelo.

—¿Kido...porqué están manchadas con harina?—La única respuesta que recibió fue un golpe que lo sacó de la cocina y lo hizo caer sentado sobre el confundido Seto.

—¡Estábamos haciendo algo!—La Himedere, después de patearlo, cerró la puerta con llave denuevo.

Se sentían echados de su propia cocina.

Caminaron a la sala en silencio, y se tiraron en el sillón un un rostro resignado.

—¿Qué...mierda pasó?—Hibiya preguntó a la nada.

Más segundos pasaron de silencio hasta que Haruka lo rompió.

—¿Estaban preparando chocolate?

—Creo—Respondió Shintaro mirando su teléfono. Pero al continuar se pudo sentir esa aura de "Acabas de comer el chocolate que deje en el refrigerador para después, así que te voy a matar" sin el chocolate ni el refrigerador.—Ahora, para quien...eso es otra cosa.

—Como que acabo de notar que a pesar de que ellas comenzaron con su plan nosotros no hemos hecho nada.—Seto comentó, revisando los contenidos de las cosas que habían comprado. Unos walkie-talkies. ¿qué podían usar sus teléfonos? Nah, eso está sobrevalorado.

Kano se paró abruptamente haciendo que las miradas se alzarán hacia el.

—¡Entonces debemos ponernos en marcha! Hibiya, ¡¿Cuantos días nos quedan?!—Gritó apuntando al mencionado, quien ni siquiera sabía que puto día era y lo tuvo que buscar en su celular.

—Eeh, dos. Tres si contamos San Valen-

—¡Buen trabajo soldado! Ahora, ¡Haruka!—Todos decidieron seguirle el juego a Kano, aunque para este esto era algo de suma importancia—¡Tú misión es entrar a la cocina a ver si lo que preparaban era en verdad chocolate!

—¿No crees que se enojaran si nos acercamos?, Hiyori ya los echo una vez...

—¡Pero Hiyori te ama Haruka!, de echo no me sorprendería si ese chocolate fuera para ti. Con ofender Hibiya.—El recién mencionado se sintió extremadamente ofendido, por lo que se fue de la sala.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo para su orgullo Kano—Después de decir esto Seto se retiró de la sala a buscarlo.

—¡Eeeh!~ pero es la verdad, ¿No?

—Shhh. Hiyori lo ama tanto como Kido a ti. Son como compañeros masoquistas, ¿Sabes?—Shintaro se paró del sillón y salió de la sala.

Haruka se había ido hace unos minutos a cumplir su misión.

Kano se quedó solo a sentir el dolor de las palabras de él Kisaragi mayor.

* * *

—¡Takane!—Gritó Haruka entrando a la cocina—¿Qué hacen en la cocina?

—Eeeh, ¡Haruka! E...eeh...¡Nada!—La de coletas lo detuvo en la entrada antes de que pudiera pasar.—Si quieres buscar algo para comer hay en la sala, ¿si? Eeeh.

—Takane...¿estas bien? Te vez muy nerviosa—El siempre denso Haruka no entendía que Takane estaba intentando cubrir el chocolate que estaba siendo vertido a moldes de diferentes formas. (Todos diferentes dependiendo de el chico al que les tocaría. ¡También con sabores diferentes!)

—¡Yep, todo bien! Ahora...¡Fuera!—Haruka fue echado de la cocina por Takane. Y confuso fue a comerse las papa fritas que se encontraban en la sala.

Al echarlo Takane se giró, y se encontró con una sonriente Ayano levantándole el pulgar y modulando un '¡Bien hecho!'

Mary se encontraba terminando de limpiar la Harina del piso, pues había pasado a tirar el saco que traía para hacer unas galletas con Kido después.

Ayano y Momo pasaron a ser manchadas también por accidente.

Al final a unos se les había olvidado su plan, y a las otras les había ido casi perfecto.

La segunda parte del plan estaba completa; Todo empezaría a ponerse más interesante ahora.

* * *

**Seamos positivos, ¡No fue un mes entero sin capitulo! (?)**

**Ya llevo como 1/4 del siguiente capitulo, espero tenerlo publicado pronto. No prometo nada eso si UwU**

**¿Que el pacing esta raro? Puees, empece a escribir esto como a las 1 de la mañana, y suelo no releer mis escritos mas de 3 veces. Solo una mala costumbre tbh. ¡Lo siento!**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews!-Insertecorazónaquí- siempre anima el que a alguien le guste como escribo lo suficiente como para comentar UvU''**

**¡Sayo!**


	5. Día 3

_Disclaimer: Kagerou Project/Mekaku City Actors no me pertenece. Yo no tengo originalidad ni ideas de personajes~-_

**_._**

**_Ships: SetoMary, KanoKido, Shinaya, HiyoHibiMomo, HaruTaka._**

**_Publicado el: 19/3/2016_**

**_-Esta Rated T por uso de insultos c:-_**

**_._**

**-.N/A Al final del capitulo .-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Eran las 10 de la noche, y se no se podían ver 5 figuras en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—¡Soldado de múltiples personalidades! ¿¡Consiguió algo nuevo?!

—¡Están preparando chocolate, señor masoquista!

—Bien. ¡Soldado princesa Disney! ¿¡Nuevas noticias acerca de el plan de ellas?!

—¡No!

—Esto de los nombres claves es estúpido–-

—¡Cállese soldado odio a los gatos!. ¡Soldado la coca-cola es mi diosa! ¿¡Ya preparó el santuario?!

—Eh, lo teníamos hecho desde-

—¡Si sigue con este comportamiento voy a tener que echarlo de este cuartel entendi-!

Las luces de la habitación fueron prendidas por Hibiya. Se encontraban todos en la pieza de Seto, con un santuario hecho de coca-colas -que más que santuario parecía ritual satánico- junto a él 'Trono', que era una silla con un mantel rojo encima sobre la que se sentaba Kano. Todos los demás menos el shota arrodillados frente a él.

—¿Que clase de drogas se tomaron?

—Te pedimos humildemente que no reduzcas a nuestra diosa la coca cola en una simple droga Hibiya—respondió Kano.

—¿Y qué es si no...?

—¡Nuestra diosa!

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Esto es como tener 3 Shintaros mas. Esto es aún más pendejo que el plan inicial de usar walkie-talkies aunque tenemos nuestro celular— Con eso el shota se retiró.

—Eeh, creo que tiene razón de algún modo—Haruka rió nerviosamente—Supongo que también me iré.

—Bueno...¡Le prometí a Mary que leeríamos un libro que compré hoy juntos! Lo siento Kano, Shintaro.—Seto se fue también usando una muy mala excusa, y Kano se sintió muy ofendido.

Los dos que quedaron se miraron, y el travesti rompió el silencio.

—Y bueno...¿Qué hacemos con el santuario?

* * *

—¡Día tres! El día de hacer los envoltorios.—Momo sonrió ampliamente después de gritar esto, haciendo que a las demás se les contagiara un poco el entusiasmo, ¡Esos eran los poderes de una Idol!

—Y bueno...¿Qué colores compraron Mary?—Preguntó Kido a la 1/4 medusa quien traía una caja con las cosas que habían ido a comprar junto con las cosas para los chocolates.

—Eh...trajimos de todos los que había en la tienda al ir a comprarlos—Una risita nerviosa escapó de las encargadas de comprar esto, AKA. Ayano y Mary.

—Pero...¡Entre más mejor! ¿No?—Trató de animar la de bufanda roja.

Más silencio.

—Bueno...cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo planean hacerlo sin que se haga obvio que están haciéndolo para ellos?—Takane preguntó sin mirarlas, pues estaba ocupada usando su celular jugando cierto juego de Idols.

—Bueno...no creo que se haga tan obvio...¿E..espero?—Mary dijo jugando con uno de los volantes de su vestido.

—Mary, estoy 99% segura de que todos adivinaran que tus chocolates serán para Seto.—Rió Momo.

—¿¡E-es tan obvio?—La pequeña medusa parecía realmente sorprendida por esto. Haciendo que las demás suspiraran o rieran nerviosamente.

—Supongo que tendremos que ir a una pieza—Kido ya sabia que tenia que prestar la suya. las demás estaban demasiado desordenadas. Al ver a todas voltear su rostro hacia a ella mientras sonreían de una manera avergonzada -Momo y Ayano-, tranquila -Mary- o simplemente no la miraban -Takane- supo que ellas pensaban igual—Bien, vamos.

Al entrar a la habitación de Kido cerraron la puerta con llave. De algún modo esperando a que no notarán su ausencia.

* * *

—¡Shintaro! ¿Sabes dónde está Takane?—Preguntó Haruka pasando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta que daba a la habitación del NiNi.

—Ehm...¿No había dicho que se iría con las demás a hacer no sé qué y qué '¡No me busquen!; idiotas'?—Dijo lo último con un tono burlesco imitando de muy mala manera la voz de Takane.

—Oh...—Haruka puso un rostro pensativo un segundo, para luego sonreír—Entonces, me quedaré con Shintaro. Después de todo no tengo nada que hacer.

—Como quieras.—Shintaro colocó su teléfono de manera horizontal y comenzó a mover los dedos presionando partes de la pantalla. Jugando un juego musical de Idols anime.*

—Ooh, yo descargue ese juego hace un tiempo. Demoré bastante tiempo en conseguir a todas las Takanes.

—"¿Todas las Takanes?"

—¡Sí! Hay un personaje en ese juego que tiene el cabello negro y lo lleva amarrado en coletas, ¿No? Además su personalidad se parece a la de Ene en el menú de inicio, y en las historias tenía una personalidad como la de Takane.

—Se llama Nico. Y es igual de molesta que Takane y Ene. Tal vez más.

—Aunque digas eso ustedes dos parecen llevarse muy bien.—Mencionó Haruka refiriéndose a Takane; haciendo que Shintaro pusiera un rostro de horror y perdiera el juego.

—¡Yo y ella nos llevamos horrible Haruka! Ni siquiera entiendo cómo puedes soportarla. Es tan odiosa.

—¡Takane no es odiosa! A veces puede estar un poco enojada...¡Pero de seguro tiene sus razones!

—Como digas. Estas totalmente colado por ella, de todos modos.

En eso entró Seto a la habitación. Y los dos en ella ya sabían que tenían que hacer.

Primero, Haruka se dirigió a la cocina.

Segundo, Hibiya se encontraba sobre un banquillo sacando platos y entregándoselos a Kano.

Tercero, Kano tenía los platos en ambas manos.

Cuarto, Shintaro se encontraba en el cuarto de Seto, el cual estaba junto al de Kido, asegurándose de que el plan saliera a la perfección. Tal vez centrándose mas en su juego.

Quinto, Seto se encontraba listo para correr a la habitación de Kido.

Pusieron en marcha el plan.

* * *

—¡Kido!—Las chicas escucharon la voz de Seto venir de afuera de la habitación. La líder de paró y caminó a la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa Seto?—Preguntó

—Eeeh...digamos que hubieron unos problemas en la cocina—Comenzó el chico—Verás, Haruka quiso prepararse un huevo (Si, eso fue lo mejor que se les pudo ocurrir.) y al subir a sacar un plato para ponerlo después se le cayeron algunos platos.

Kido suspiró y caminó a la cocina junto a Seto. Kano, quien se había "disfrazado" en un libro y se había escondido en uno de los muebles junto a muchos más, empezó su parte de la misión: ver qué pasaba.

Los que se encontraban en la cocina no podían decir que estaban calmados. Seto y Haruka se sentían culpables, ¿Y si era algo privado? A Hibiya no le importaba, después de todo si Hiyori no lo odiaba al final de esto todo estaría bien. Y aunque no podían ver a Shintaro puesto que este se encontraba en la pieza de Seto, sabían que a él no le importaba tampoco.

—Bien. Está en orden, gracias por ayudarme a limpiar el vidrio Seto—Dijo Kido.

—¡No hay problema!—Seto sonrió. Ayudar a Kido no era parte del plan, pero él la ayudó de todos modos. Estaba en su naturaleza.

—¡Lo siento de nuevo Kido!—.Se había disculpado como tres veces en el último minuto, pero no hacía ningún mal repetirlo una vez más.

—Ya dije que no había ningún problema Haruka. Solo ten más cuidado si lo vuelves a hacer. Y pide ayuda a alguien más.

—Pero...mira, ¡Te prometo que iré contigo a comprar lo que rompí!

—Como quieras...

Kido salió de la habitación; probablemente para dirigirse a la suya.

Haruka y Seto aún se sentían mal por engañar a la líder de ese modo.

—¡Bien, terminamos!—Ayano se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa al ver su caja terminada. Había sido la última en terminar, y aún les quedaban unas horas para salir a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Momo sin que está se diera cuenta.

Ninguna se había percatado que Kano estaba ahí aún. El rubio daba su parte del plan como cumplida hasta que...

—Oh, ¿Cuál es este libro?—Preguntó Mary a Kido apuntándole a Kano. Ella le había dado a la líder todos los libros que está tenía en su habitación, y le extrañaba ver uno totalmente desconocido en la estantería de su Amiga.

—¿Eh? No se. Es la primera vez que lo veo—.El libro no tenía nombre ni imagen de portada, era de un gris oscuro y las paginas estaban vacías.—Espera...Creo que sé porque esto está aquí.

Kido cerró el libro con odio y lo tiro al suelo con fuerza ante las extrañadas miradas de sus amigas.

El poder de Kano se anulaba con los golpes.

Kano apareció en la habitación con un rostro de dolor.

Se ganó las miradas de odio de todas las presentes.

—Kano...—Dijeron con un tono de voz que asustaría a cualquiera.

—¡Hehe~! ¿Sorpresa?—.Sonreía aunque por dentro estaba escribiendo su carta de últimas palabras.

—¡Fuera!—Gritaron Momo, Hiyori y Takane. Cuando la última estaba a punto de golpear a Kano este se hizo bolita y gritó.

—¡Prometonodecirleanadiesimedejansalir!

—¿Que?—En ese segundo que Takane se tardó en entender lo que Kano dijo el susodicho se fue corriendo de la habitación y a esconderse para que no le hicieran nada.

Igual les contaría a los demás sin importar que respondiera Takane.

Ahora tenía 3 personas que planeaban en asesinarlo, y no era bonito.

**Así pasó la tercera y última parte del plan.**

**Pasado mañana era san Valentín, ¿cómo terminaría todo?**

**Y bueno también era el cumpleaños de Momo.**

* * *

***Referencias a love live. Lo siento, pero cuando vi que uno de los diálogos de Nico en la pantalla de carga decia "Did you call for me, master?" (¿Me llamaste, maestro?) No lo pude evitar xD ademas ambas tienen el cabello negro ****y llevan coletas altas, ambas tienen una personalidad completamente opuesta -Aunque Nico la finja-, y las amo a ambas.**

**Fun fact: La ultima linea es porque suelo no aprenderme los cumpleaños de los personajes, y cuando empecé a escribir esto en 2014 a pesar de haberme unido al fandom en 2013 no tenia idea que el cumpleaños de Momo era el catorce. Ooops.**

**¡Adivinen quien empezó las clases y tiene dos pruebas la próxima semana! Lamentablemente eso va a evitar que actualice mas seguido.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**O lo haría si fuera tan horrible persona, que lo soy, pero ando de buenas porque amo sus reviews positivos y sdhskjvhsku ¿Es necesario explicar en palabras lo agradecida que estoy? Porque no encuentro las exactas ;; Llegamos a los 20 reviews y aunque esos no sean ni tantos, me siento orgullosa de haber podido hacer que a gente le gustara lo suficiente mi fic para comentar. Para sumarle a mi emoción, me comenta gente que escribe mejor que yo -Si, toda/os, exepto los que no tienen fics, ahi no se(?). Me paseo por sus perfiles y acoso gente en mi tiempo libre- y saber que les gusta como yo escribo se siente precioso. ÚwÚ**

**Intentaré actualizar la próxima semana porque tenemos los días libres de semana santa xD Se acerca el capitulo final y intentaré hacerlo bien ;u;**

**.**

**También intenté añadir un poco de SetoMary en este capitulo, hay muy poco en el fic en general y eso que es mi OTP xD.**

**-Sayo!**


	6. ¿Qué?

_Disclaimer: Kagerou Project/Mekaku City Actors no me pertenece. Mi nombre no es Jin, aunque si eso me diera derechos me lo cambiaria al segundo._

**_._**

**_Ships: SetoMary, KanoKido, Shinaya, HiyoHibiMomo, HaruTaka._**

**_Publicado el: 3/4/2016_**

**_-Esta Rated T por uso de insultos c:-_**

**_._**

**-.N/A Al final del capitulo .-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El penúltimo día había sido un desastre.

Primero que nada, Kano había por supuesto contado lo que había visto. Chocolates sobre la mesa mientras las chicas los decoraban y envolvían con una clara felicidad plasmada en sus rostros. ¡Hasta la siempre-enojada Takane! Explicó detalladamente los rostros de todas las chicas, pero claro que se había pasado mucho más tiempo contando como planeaba matar a quien sea que se atreviera a acercarse a Kido, aunque eso era otro tema.

Shintaro sentía el odio recorrer sus venas. no era porque Ayano estuviera preparando chocolate para alguien más, ni porque todos olvidaran el cumpleaños de su hermanita menor, -Porque él solo se acordaba por su Facebook- si no porque el chico de chaqueta odiaba los chocolates. esas horribles cosas dulces de las que no podías escapar el día de san Valentín.

¿¡Porque no había un día de la cocacola mejor?! Todos serían más felices así. Claro, era dulce, pero ni tanto como el chocolate. –Además ¿el domingo de Pascua no contaba cómo día del chocolate?–

Pero no. Tenía que ser el día del chocolate. Mucha azúcar, ¿Cuánto engordarían las que reciben montones de esas cosas? Shintaro se atrevía a pensar pero no a preguntar. Recordaba haberle preguntado a Momo una vez, después de todo era una Idol por lo que recibía montones, y ella solo le respondió con un "¡Eres el peor hermano que me pudo haber tocado!" Y después haberle hecho la ley del hielo por el resto del día.

Después de que Kano le contara a todos, Haruka fue a la cocina donde casualmente se encontró con los chocolates que habían preparado las demás. Ellas tuvieron que echarlo a patadas para que lo dejara solo, y entre llantos y reclamos el chico terminó por aceptar que sería echado de la cocina sin importar que hiciera.

Claro que se pasó como tres horas llorándole a Seto que el también quería chocolate, mientras la Rana intentaba hacer que se calmara sin perder su sonrisa.

Kano fue a una de sus típicas salidas de nuevo, por lo que no se le vio en la base hasta la noche. Todos creían que sería un buen día sin el molesto rubio peleándose con Kido.

Hasta que saco la falda con vuelos que había comprado en una tienda bastante cara para la lider.

¿Es necesario explicar lo que ocurrió después? Por supuesto que terminaron peleando, aunque Kano parecía súper divertido con toda la situación.

El bien hijo de puta.

Hibiya no había tenido un buen día tampoco. Siendo un buen adolescente se quedó hablando de cómo todos eran idiotas, solo para ganarse una patada de Hiyori por llamar a Momo estúpida, ¡Y eso que lo había dicho indirectamente! El pobre castaño no podía pasar ni un día sin insultar a Momo -Aunque fuera indirectamente- o coquetearle mal a la himedere –Y si, se incluye el mal pues no podemos negar que Hibiya haciéndose el chico interesante y genial era una horrible manera de coquetear-, tal y parecía. Igual todos sabían que le tenía un gran aprecio a la Idol, solo que no le gustaba aceptarlo porque 'Solo tenia ojos para Hiyori', o al menos esa era la teoría del Mekakushi Dan. Sí, hacian teorías.

Las chicas no estuvieron mejor, a Mary no le costó sentirse inmensamente feliz por poder hacer algo por Seto, y si no fuera porque debía mantenerlo secreto la pequeña medusa hubiera corrido a entregarle su chocolate. Se sentía sumamente orgullosa del resultado, y las demás habían aprendido que a pesar de que Mary fuera muy torpe y dejará todo desordenado o se le cayeran las cosas, seguía siendo la con mayor experiencia cocinando. Después de todo, ¿Cómo se hubiera mantenido en una cabaña en el medio del bosque por ciento y tantos años si no aprendía a cocinar un poco decente?

Mientras tanto Momo se quejaba porque nadie recordaba su cumpleaños, sin saber que fueron a comprar los regalos recién, Hiyori le juraba que lo sabía desde antes de que lo mencionara, Kido peleaba con Kano por la maldita falda, Ayano y Takane hablaban de cosas triviales. Todas estaban bien mentalmente menos Momo y tal vez Kido.

Y así al fin llego San Valentín.

* * *

**4AM**

—Eeh~..—Ayano se encontraba sentada en la sala de estar estirándose y bostezando. Había decidido despertarse temprano y a diferencia de algunas personas, que se irritaban en las mañanas y sentían ganas de mandar a todos a una montaña sin Wi-Fi, ella solo se moría de sueño por un largo tiempo. Se encontraba aún abrazando a su almohada, solo que lo hacía en el sillón. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida de nuevo, pero recordó el motivo para encontrarse despierta a las 4AM: que era san Valentín y que hoy sería el día en el que por fin pasaran los chocolates. Quería vivir el día al máximo, por lo que se había despertado incluso antes que Kido para prepararse mentalmente para el día. No contaba con que un trasnochado NEET pasaría por ahí para llegar a la cocina, encontrándose su casi dormido cuerpo.—Shin...taro...—Murmuró apuntándole.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre Ayano. ¿Porqué estás despierta tan temprano?—El siempre directo-Cuando no se burlan de él- Shintaro fue directo a las preguntas importantes. Podía jurar por su vida que Ayano nunca se despertaba temprano. ¿Una pesadilla o algo la había despertado? ¿Acaso hoy, día de el demonio conocido como chocolate, era tan importante como para que se parara de la cama y aún en pijamas luchara por quedarse despierta sentada en el sillón de la sala?

—Ehws...Saaan Valentín—Respondió adormilada.

—¿Acaso vas a salir o algo? Deberías ir a dormir, son las 4 de la mañana.

—Pero si me despierto después me perderé los regalos...—Volvió a bostezar.

—¿Regalos? Sabes que, estás muy cansada. Anda a dormir, Ayano.—Tenía que aceptar que a pesar de que en los animes la gente se viera linda adormilada o durmiendo, Ayano era la única persona que había visto en su vida que pudiera verse realmente adorable en la vida real. Se disponía a irse, pero Ayano jaló de su manga. Dios, parecía drogada más que dormida. Decidió llevarla en su espalda a su pieza, olvidando que Kano era un experto en acosar gente y tenía cámaras preparadas para lo que fuera que pasara.

Ah, también olvido que encerrarse 2 años en su pieza no le había hecho ningún favor. Por lo que terminó necesitando la cooperación de Ayano para llevarla a dormir. No sin que antes está se quejara que quería quedarse.

Y solo era el inicio del día.

* * *

**6:30AM**

Las seis AM era la hora en la que Seto se levantaba usualmente, Kido se levantaba media hora después, por lo que se sorprendió al ver a la chica preparando el desayuno mientras escuchaba música en la cocina.

—¡Buenos días!—Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba los platos para poner la mesa. Todo el MekaMeka solía tomar el desayuno junto aunque algunos se despertaran antes que otros. Seto solía tomarse el tiempo de poner la mesa antes de que Kido despertara, pero tal parece que hoy lo harían al mismo tiempo.

—Buenos días Seto.—Le saludó de vuelta, terminando otro panqueque.

—¿Porqué estás más temprano que lo normal? Sueles estar aquí como a las 7, pero ahora son solo las 6:30.

—Oh, Ayano me dijo que quería empezar el día temprano. Pero tal parece que no pudo despertarse.

—Ya veo.—Continuaron cocinando y poniendo la mesa en paz, hasta que sintieron unos pasos venir hacia la cocina.

—¡Buenos días Hibiya!—Le saludó Seto, quien lo notó primero.

—Buenos días.—El shota solía variar las horas a las que se despertaba. Habían días en los que se encontraba en pie a las 7 de la mañana, otros donde no salía hasta las 11, y otros donde a las 9 llegaba. La hora era totalmente al azar, y todos se habían acostumbrado a ello.—¿Necesitan ayuda? Si quieren, digo. No es como que tenga algo mejor que hacer.

Eso se traducía a "Quiero ayudarlos denme algo que hacer"

—¿Qué te parece si vas a despertar a Kisaragi y a Hiyo-? no, solo a Kisaragi.—La última vez que Hibiya había ido a despertar a Hiyori había terminado a dolorido por el resto del día. Realmente no era una idea mandarlo a el de todas las personas.

—¿¡Eh!? No me quiero acercar a la abuela tan temprano en la mañana. Mucho menos imaginar las cosas raras que sueña.

—Hibiya...no es como que te vaya a matar.

—Pfff. Bien, como quieran. ¡Si muero será su culpa Seto, Kido!

* * *

**8AM**

A esa hora toda la brigada se encontraba tomando desayuno, sorprendentemente, pues solían estar todos despiertos como a las 9 o 10.

Ayano se veía cansada, y constantemente parecía a punto de caer rendida en el hombro de Shintaro hasta que era tirada por Kano. Quien por supuesto soltaba algún insulto hacia el NEET de vez en cuando. Momo estaba cansada, pero se podía ver la emoción por el día que venía en su, o lo que venía a ser un intento de, voz animada. Takane no parecía feliz de estar despierta tan temprano, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, tenía una chispa de emoción. Mary estaba hablando animadamente con Seto como siempre, Hibiya era rechazado por Hiyori, y Kido con Haruka solo comían. El último con mucha más emoción, por supuesto.

—Y...¿Qué era eso de regalos que mencionó Ayano?—Rompió el silencio Shintaro haciendo que las presentes se tensaran y los demás les miraran confusos.

—¿¡Re-regalos!? De qué hablas hermano hahaha...—Rió muy poco convincentemente Momo mientras comía su panqueque.

Ahora hubieran apreciado tener a Kano de su lado.

—Ayano mencionó algo de eso en la mañana.

—¿¡En la mañana?! ¿Porque tú y Ayano estaban-?

—¡No me refería de ese modo y lo saben!

—¡Pero si de verdad no tengo de que te refieres Shintaro!—Protestó Ayano, aún sin convencer a nadie. Todos los hombres la miraron extrañados.

—Y...no~. Aquí está la prueba de que lo dijiste Ayano.—Refutó Kano poniendo la grabación de la noche anterior. ¡Porque demonios existía esa cámara!

—¡Objeción! La evidencia esta obviamente fabricada, su señoría.—Gritó Takane mientras en su 3DS jugaba cierto juego de abogados. Sacando a luz su personalidad como Ene.

—¡Objeción! Es imposible fabricar esto—Y Kano puso la grabación de Shintaro intentando cargar a Ayano.

Y fallando.

—¡Ttch!

—¡Ahora no tienen más opción que decirnos la verdad!—Gritó Shintaro.

—¡No, es secreto!—Se unió Mary haciendo un puchero, pero Seto no flaquearía ante esto.

—¡Pero hicimos todo un plan para descubrir ese secreto!—Le respondió la rana sin darse cuenta que había dicho algo que era supuestamente secreto.

—¡Nosotras hicimos todo un plan para mantenerlo!—Y ahora hasta Hiyori se había unido.

—Espera, ¿Qué?—Haruka había terminado su quinto panqueque y miraba confundido la escena. ¿qué habían hecho un plan?

—¿Qué?—Ayano lo miró.

—¿Qué?—Respondió Kido.

Hibiya estaba con sus manos en la cabeza lleno de desesperación, repitiendo que estaba decepcionando de todos y que estaba harto de este lugar.

Momo, quien estaba junto a él rió.

—Eeh, ¡Ya terminé! Supongo que me iré a...¡a mi pieza! Yep~—Momo tomó su plato y salió corriendo de ahí.

—¡Esa es una muy mala manera de evitar hablar!—Su hermano se paró y con esa velocidad que no poseía la comenzó a perseguir.

—¡Derechos de cumpleañera!

—¡No me dieron de eso cuando fue mi cumpleaños!

—¡Pero no los pediste!

—¡Fue el peor cumpleaños que tuve!

—¡Mis condolencias!

—Eh...Haruka, Takane...¿No harán nada como los adultos responsables que deberían ser?—Preguntó Hibiya Un poco cansado de escucharlos gritar tan temprano. Podía ser que Mary fuera la mayor, pero no contaba.

—¡Shintaro, te di vidas en el candy crush ese día, no te quejes!—Takane había conseguido hacer que todos se callaran con eso, pues nadie sabía de la obsesión que tenía el NEET con el juego.—Denada.

—¿Shintaro, juegas...?—Kano se empezó a reír a carcajadas, y el aire parecía no acabársele. Terminó en el suelo, con una mano en la silla de Kido con la susodicha intentando reprimir una risa.

—¡Salí de mi pieza para esto y me estoy sintiendo tan atacado ahora mismo!—El NiNi se fue con odio. Algún día encontraría la manera de vengarse de ENE.

—Ahá, niño candy crush.—Hiyori terminó su desayuno y caminó hacia su pieza.

Hibiya se fue porque estaba harto de la mierda de todos.

Y así se fueron retirando de a poco, sin saber que si solo el desayuno era horrible, la tarde sería peor.

* * *

**14PM**

Al fin llegó la hora de almuerzo, y también la hora de entregar los chocolates.

Conversaron de cosas triviales durante el almuerzo, y evitaron el tema de que era san Valentín a toda costa. Todos se notaban nerviosos, pero esto solo se podía ver si no eras tú el que estaba muriendo por dentro.

Los chicos querían saber para quiénes eran, y las chicas querían dárselos a ellos.

—Y...bueno Kisaragi, ¿planeas hacer algo para tu cumpleaños fuera o...?—Preguntó Kido, recogiendo los platos.

—E-eh, no pensé en nada la verdad—La rubia rió—Pero...¡Creo que prefiero pasarla en casa! Si de casualidad alguien me llegara a reconocer sería un desastre. Además, a pesar de que estoy tomando un descanso de ser una Idol, la gente sigue mandándome regalos a mi antiguo apartamento, aunque solo sea ocasionalmente.

—Oh~ ¡Qué tal si pedimos una pizza o algo!

—Kano, la última vez que pedimos pizza nos amenazaron con llamar a la policia si descubrían que seguíamos dañando a sus clientes ¡Porque casualmente alguien apuntó mal y le tiró una zapatilla en la cara al repartidor!—Todo comenzó tranquilo, pero cuando Takane comenzó a gritar Kano supo que lo mejor sería quedarse callado.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si Shintaro, Takane, Haruka y yo vamos a comprarla? Planeamos salir en un rato, de todos modos—Se ofreció Ayano sonriendo amablemente.—¿Hay algún sabor especial que quieras, Momo?

—Eeeh...no se...—Frunció el ceño intentando elegir una pizza. ¡Amaba todas, esta sería una decisión difícil!

—Traigamos la con el sabor más raro que halla en la pizzería—Shintaro dijo usando su celular.

—¡Eeh!

—Bueno Momo, lo que dice tiene algo de cierto la verdad...¡Pero no te debes avergonzar de ello!—Intentó animarla Mary, y falló.

—¿Ta...también tú Mary...?—Se pudo llegar a escuchar como su corazón se rompía en pedazos.—¿Hoy es el día de molestar a Momo o algo?

—No, es solo tu cumpleaños. Se lo hacen a todos.—Respondieron todos al unísono.

—Lo siento abuela, hoy es tu turno.—Hibiya se sentía tan bien diciendo esto, de algún modo le gustaba verla sufrir como el había sufrido.—Vas a arrepentirte de haberme puesto un traje de sirvienta esa vez que salimos.*

—¡Pero si haces una adorable chica Hibi-Chan!—Se burló Kano, recibiendo una patada de parte del shota—¡Era broma, era broma!

—Aunque yo sí creo que te veías bien-—La mirada de Hibiya hizo que Momo se callara. Aunque segundos después se encogió al ver la cara de te-voy-a-matar que le mandó Hiyori.

Se la mando por Whatsapp, y era un emoji. Pero era de quién le gustaba, más específicamente era Hiyori la reina de los asesinatos y la fan numero uno de quién el insultaba todos los días, así que su reacción fue como si ella se lo hubiera hecho de verdad.

—Y...¡Cambiando de tema!, ¿que-que tal si vamos a la sala? Tenemos algo que darles.—Ayano animó, con su voz temblando en el inicio de la pregunta pero terminándola con seguridad –o lo que intentaba ser seguridad-.

—Oh, bueno—Dijo Hibiya, feliz de poder huir de la mirada de Hiyori. Los demás asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala.

Las chicas no se movieron ni un centímetro.

—¿Eh, no vienen?—Preguntó Seto mirando hacia las paralizadas chicas.

—¡Si-si! Ya vamos, a-adelántense.—Mary forzó una sonrisa para tapar sus nervios. Seto lo notó pero no dijo nada, creyendo que era parte de su imaginación pues no creía que su princesa se encontrará ocultándole algo.

Mientras salían de la sala, se pudo escuchar a Kano mascullar algo de "Deben estar planeando contarnos con quien saldrán" y tal vez un "Shintaro, ¿Preparaste la trampa para gatos en la puerta?" De Hibiya. Aunque las chicas no parecieron escucharlo, muy preocupadas por sus propios problemas

—¡A-Ayano, porque dijiste eso!—Takane se encontraba susurrando, pero sonaba como un maldito grito comparado con el silencio que adornaba el lugar.

—¡Alguien lo tenía que hacer!

—¡Pero no ahora!

—Pero...¡Por...por lo menos dimos un paso!—Momo, sonriendo ampliamente, llevó un puño al aire. Sentía que esa entrega estaba por lo menos 5 centímetros más cerca.

—¡Si alguien tan genial como Momo lo dice entonces vamos a esforzarnos!—Hiyori había dicho algo de animo por una vez en la operación. Y pareció funcionar.

—No puedo esperar a darle mi regalo a Seto—Una sonrisa se posó sobre el rostro de Mary—Espero que le guste el chocolate con almendras...

—¡No te preocupes Mary, estoy segura que le encantará tu chocolate!—Le animó Ayano.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Porqué preparaste chocolate negro, Ayano?—Momo preguntó. ¿Porqué no había preparado del más común chocolate de leche?

—Oh, ¡A Shintaro no le gusta lo dulce, así que prepare algo más amargo!

—¿Te preocupaste de eso a la hora de hacer tu chocolate?—Takane arqueó una ceja.

—¡Claro! Quiero que lo coma, después de todo. ¿No te preocupaste en saber los gustos de Haruka antes de preparar tu chocolate?

—Probablemente ya los sabía desde hace años—Comentó Hiyori. Burlándose de quién debería admirar como hermana de coletas.

—¡Ehk!

Los nervios parecían desaparecer un poco al conversar sobre sus chocolates. Todas se llenaron de confianza, sabían que sus chocolates serían los mejores que ellos recibirían en sus vidas. Estaban hechos con el amor de su alma gemela, después de todo. Aunque no era como ellas supieran eso tampoco.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un montón de teorías se creaban en aquella sala donde abundaban los celos.

—¡Se están tardando mucho!—Se quejó Hibiya, a quien se le agotaba un poco la paciencia.

—Deben estar hablando con quienes saldrán hoy...gracias a dios alguien propuso la pizza. Así tal vez tendrán que cancelar.—Kano probablemente se encontraba deseándole lo peor a quien sea que se atreviera a arrebatar su espacio en el corazón de Kido.

—Espero que Mary no me cambie por quien recibirá sus chocolates. Espero que aún podamos salir juntos…—Seto había llegado a su etapa de tristeza. Solo para empeorar las cosas más, Haruka le comenzó a acompañar en unos segundos.

—¡Llegamos!—Cuando escucharon a las chicas entrar, todos se enderezaron por reflejo, y miraron como se encontraban entrando cada una con una caja de chocolate diferente.

**Y un pensamiento pasó por la mente de todos:**

**«¿...Qué?»**

* * *

***Otsukimi recital es vida, es amor(?)**

**¡Hola!**

**Intenté agregar mas fluff, o comedia, o solamente a todo el Mekameka hablando. Los había separado mucho por género, pero ya no mas(?)**

**¡Un capitulo más! Después probablemente haga un epilogo y si por lo menos 3 personas me dicen que si, una secuela con el día blanco. Aunque a quien engaño, lo haré si una persona me lo pide xD pero sus reviews me hacen feliz, así que..(?)**

**El capitulo me salió de 3000 y tantas palabras, cosa que ocurre una vez cada luna azul porque soy una tonta que necesita que alguien la obligue a arreglar su pacing, mejor dicho un beta porque también soy mala con las tildes, y no se atreve a conseguirse :insertecorazónaquí:**

**¡Espero que les halla gustado! Si alguien quiere dejarme un review hágalo por favor, que los aprecio con mi alma ;w;. También díganme si quieren una secuela, yy gracias por leer~. Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo.**

**-¡Sayo!**


End file.
